


A strange evening

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin





	A strange evening

The room is dark, almost entirely black but she still senses that it must be huge. The part of the floor she can see is bald, no carpet, only grey, dull stones beneath her feet. In an effectless attempt to perceive more than just the blackness, she squints her eyes but it doesn’t help at all. Slowly, prudentially she starts walking into the gaping darkness that seems to grow bigger with each step she takes.  
“I have lived through centuries of war and slaughter, blood and gore, and, supreme above them all, loneliness. During countless lifespans I have witnessed how seas went dry and mountains crumbled to finest sand. I have watched cities and castles be built upon that very same soil, experienced as rulers and laws were created and later it was myself who, on a tide of madness and daunting violence, shattered those laws and rulers beneath my boot heels. Still… not once I was satisfied, nor was I ever at home because even if the ground I walked on always changed, the sound I made was all along the same- lone, without an echo to match my own.” The dark, thrilling but also soft voice seems to come from every corner within the room, yet from no specific direction. She had held her breath in surprise and fear throughout the whole speech but now she relaxes slightly and stares into the obscure area. The excitement inside her stomach makes her heart beat faster but she still decides to step further in, not knowing what is going to happen.  
“You complain about your unlife, your wasted years, although it was you who chose that life. Your desire was to be alone, to be the no-life king and yet you are unhappy? How paradox, don’t you think?”, she scoffs slightly, growing more and more confident with each word.  
“Complain? I never did and never will, for as you said, it was I alone who decided my fate. And it was also my choice to invite you here, again of my own free will, but it was you who chose to come. Tell me, life queen, will you complain when the completion of your path is near?”  
“To me you sounded like a little boy who pouts because he didn’t get what he wanted”, she responds with a hint of sarcasm, but obviously joking. After a short break she adds:” If I were to complain, would I be here, dear count?”  
“It certainly was your decision but still.. You being here defies all logical reasoning known to mankind. What purpose serves light to darkness and life to the no-life king but to be devoured?”  
“Why would I reject an invitation from someone like yourself, a man, whose heart is lost since centuries and whose wish for death is greater than anything he can think of? I want to know you, count, I want to see what keeps you going, what makes you cry out for bloodshed. All I want is to know your true self.” By this time she gets accustomed to the darkness surrounding and the all-embracing voice ensnaring her, trying to drop her guard.  
“Quite the contrary. What is it that you find intriguing in a dead heart? Surely you were not delusional enough to believe that you could revive it in any way? What made you visit this place, my place, where god has no room, curiosity aside? Desire, so mindlessly burning that you can feel reason breaking away with every word we speak? Hunger? Or were you simply bored? Were you just unable to find a challenge on that playfield that we call our world? For that would be something we have in common.” In the next moment she catches a sound right behind her, followed by a hardly perceptible but soft touch on her back and then, only a second later, Alucard stands finally in front of her, looking down into her light blue eyes, as if he intends to provoke her. He does not smile, nor does he look mad, no. He simply stands there and examines every single detail of her face. For a moment she is nearly unable to breathe, in mind hoping that he does not notice her raising excitement.  
“A challenge? I am nothing like you, vampire. I do not seek satisfaction in battles and spilling blood of my so called enemies. Curiosity, hm. Don’t you remember it was curiosity who killed the cat? My being here has nothing to do with an idle feeling like that. You, my dear count, invited me and it would be rude of me to just ignore that invitation, don’t you agree?” His glance becomes even more intense while he tries to find either honesty or lie. She withstands his gaze without narrowing her eyes or even blinking. Of course his sight is quite intimidating and she would give everything to take her eyes of him but then he would win their little battle and that was something she could not let happen.  
“To me it seems like we have only few things in common then. Or maybe you fight your battles differently, at least that would explain why I cannot quite catch you with words alone.” He suddenly vanishes, only to appear right behind her with his breath tingling her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. “Luckily for you, that is not all I have to offer. Now then, would you care to join me for a dance?” Right after those words he spins her around astonishingly gentle yet also fast. In the very same moment a gramophone that seems to appear out of nowhere starts to play with a slight crack on the track.  
She looks into his eyes cautiously, unsure whether to trust this inhuman being or not. “Are you trying to seduce me, count? If so, you will have to do much better than that”, she says, giving him a little but honest smile while reaching for his hands and placing them on her waist.  
“Currently, I am solely enjoying this dance. If I wanted to seduce you we would dance atop of the clouds.” Finally he starts moving to the rhythm, simply smiling back at her while relaxing visibly. She as well begins to feel comfortable and leans onto his arms, still wanting to find at least a hint of an emotion in those red glooming eyes. “My reasoning here is now out of question but what was your intention when you asked me to come? I have heard a lot about you, being ruthless, a deceiver, a murderer even… but no one told me that you could be such a good entertainer.”  
Amused by her question he chuckles. “The rumours are many indeed, but I don’t want to give away that much at one time. You should find out yourself. Knowledge that is freely given has no worth. As ephemeral as entertainment might be, let us pretend that I were here to entertain you and vice versa. How would you like that?”  
“Well, my time here has not been that adventurous. Discussing with Sir Integra is hardly a thing I would call amusing. So to answer your question, it would definitely suit me. What about yourself? Do you enjoy me being here or would you rather have me gone?” She again intensively studies his eyes with a daring look.  
“I expected my master to give you a hard time, yes. I cannot really send you away after inviting you in, right? If you were here on Iscariots behalf though, I should have advised you to leave, but that is not how it is, I take it?”  
“You know exactly why I am here, vampire”, she now responds with a cold voice. “Enrico Maxwell and father Anderson sent me here to arrange a new treaty, surely not to spend my time with a monster like you. But since my stay here will cost me a few days more, I somehow need to amuse myself, right?”  
“A monster, hm?” His voice, contrary to her own, is liquid silk, surrounding and ensnaring her entirely. When the music changes from andante to a furious allegro, he abruptly grabs her wrists and pins her to the wall on the other side of the room. She immediately clasps his arms, fearing that he would not hold her tight enough and gasps for breath quietly. “Let me make one thing perfectly clear: My attraction to you might not change who or what I am but it definitely determines how I act. You may have forgotten to mention it but your desire hovers around you like the most persistent perfume.” After a short break he continues:” Amusing ourselves now, shall we? My, my, in all the time I exist I have learned many ways to do that. Tell me then, which one would you like to begin with?”  
“What do you know about my desire?” She tilts her head to her side and looks at him with a kind and warm expression. “You may be powerful, supernatural, you may see what stays revealed to others but do you think you know about me? By looking into my eyes, examining my body movement? I will not unveil anything without receiving something in exchange.” With that words she drives her body near to his so that their waists are in touch and he can clearly feel her heartbeat upon his chest. He stares back at her without moving, his lips are somewhat trembling in excitement. “You are quite the catch, life queen. I in fact know nothing about knowing others. All those humans I met… just faceless shells that I brought to an end but never to a beginning. Until now.” He bends his head to brush her lips with his own, leaving behind a promise of curious lust and a faint, fading trace of iron flavour.  
She almost falls for that kiss but backs off in the last moment, clearing her throat silently while trying to keep her guard up and not relaxing all too much. “Why me, count?” she whispers with a tempting voice, simultaneously running one hand softly through his dark hair. A slight grin now adorns his lips. “Because you are the first and only one to refuse that kiss. Because I am certain that you noticed the scent of blood and yet you did not wince. Nor were you attracted by it.” And silently to himself he said:” I chose well.”  
“I do not fear you, vampire”, she aspirates in a low, seductive voice. “But can I trust you? Are you actually able to feel an emotion? So many things I would like to know. Care to tell me?” She then approaches his cheek, subtly placing a kiss on it. “Trusting me? I would not recommend. What you can trust though is my trait of always doing what comes to my mind.” With deep red glowing eyes he firmly necks the corner of her lips with his mouth and tongue. “As for your other question” He moves in even more closely, continuing with a hoarse, deep voice:” See and feel for yourself.”  
A gentle shiver runs through her whole body when his skins conjuncts with her own. “Falling for you seems to be the only option at all .” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. “A bad one maybe…” Eventually she lays her hands on his face while replying his gaze with an expression of warmth and honest sympathy. “Kiss me, vampire king…” With a face that now shows open affection he slowly raises his hand, as if in trance, to brush a strand of her hair aside, murmuring:” As you..” He then moves incredibly fast, suddenly floating above the building on a bed of soft and dark tendrils, still holding her close and safe in his arms. Despite the chilly air her skin feels like burning. “Wish…” With his lips now meeting hers he steadily lets her glide onto this bed above the clouds, just as he had promised.


End file.
